


A Magical Surprise

by Clarrolx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrolx/pseuds/Clarrolx
Summary: Mishima is not the most observant student at his school. He isn’t very good at sensing glamours, concealing spells, or disguises. Actually, he has almost no ability to sense another person at all; it’s just not where any of his natural talents lie. Because he lacks in that skill, Mishima has to get along like any other human who can only see with their eyes, which tended to make it harder to tell when spells were being cast; it is one of the many reasons why bullies seem to find him an easy target. Being able to sense when anything magical is approaching makes it much easier to avoid surprises, and Mishima is getting very tired of being surprised.Eyeing his most recent surprise wearily, Mishima wonders what to do.(My fic for the MoonBoy Zine. Everyone in it is amazing, thank you for having me.)





	A Magical Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this earlier orz This is my piece that I put in the MoonBoy Zine.  
> Special thanks to WordsInTheAtmosphere for helping me every step along the way, even when she had her own work to finish.

Mishima is not the most observant student at his school. He isn’t very good at sensing glamours, concealing spells, or disguises. Actually, he has almost no ability to sense another person at all; it’s just not where any of his natural talents lie. Because he lacks in that skill, Mishima has to get along like any other human who can only see with their eyes, which tended to make it harder to tell when spells were being cast; it is one of the many reasons why bullies seem to find him an easy target. Being able to sense when anything magical is approaching makes it much easier to avoid surprises, and Mishima is getting very tired of being surprised.

Eyeing his most recent surprise wearily, Mishima wonders what to do.

A cat is standing in front of him, with a small mouse hanging from its mouth. Cats wandering around the road and passing by have never been very unusual, but this particular one with its black fur, familiar yellow collar, and bright blue, mischief-filled eyes is very, very familiar.

Mishima nervously looks around, checking for any signs of the cat's owner. When no delinquent transfer students appear, he turns back to Morgana. Now that he is assured Kurusu isn’t nearby (though that is a puzzle in and of itself, as no self-respecting magic user usually lets their familiar wander so far away), Mishima takes a closer look at the mouse Morgana has. If it is still alive, he might be able to convince Morgana to drop it. He is sure the cat can have his bread, as he has seen Kurusu feed bits of his own lunch to the small cat whenever Kurusu eats alone at his desk. 

Upon closer inspection, the small, grey mouse is definitely alive—and kind of feisty if the frequent wiggling is any sign. But no matter how much the mouse struggles Morgana continues to hold onto it, albeit with an almost-exasperated air; the cat's ability to convey such emotion and impatience with its stance alone is honestly pretty incredible, even for a familiar. Hopefully that means Mishima can still bargain for the mouse, even if he can't understand Morgana.

"I have some bread," Mishima offers cautiously as he blindly gropes around in his bag. Pulling the small package out, he carefully holds it out. "I'll trade you the mouse for it."

In a blink of an eye, his bread is snatched out of his hand and the mouse is unceremoniously dumped on the ground in front of him. He had honestly expected to do a lot more bargaining, and the quick turn of events startles him. Mishima looks for Morgana as he gently picks up the small mouse, and then he hears a loud, triumphant meow above him. Looking up, he sees Morgana perched on a nearby wall looking smug and satisfied. There is an odd, feline grin on the cat's face as it holds the bread tightly in between its teeth, and Mishima feels the distinct impression that he is being laughed at. With a flick of his tail, Morgana is gone.

Mishima shakes his head in amazement. The cat is just as mysterious as its partner. What cat would give up its hard-earned catch for a bit of bread? Reminded of what he had given up part of his lunch for, Mishima looks down at the mouse.

It is a pretty normal-looking mouse for the most part, small and grey with a long thin tail. The only unusual thing about it is the small mask on its face. Now that they are alone, Mishima spends a minute thoroughly checking for any injuries as he asks, "Are you okay? Were you injured at all?"

The mouse shakes its head as Mishima finishes checking. Mishima smiles in relief. "That's good. I know a few healing spells, but I'm not sure how well they work on animals."

The mouse puts a small paw on his hand, the tiny claws light and ticklish on his skin, and lets out a loud, confident squeak.

“I'm gonna take that to mean you're alright then.” Mishima says, laughing slightly. He lets his smile drop as the situation really hits him. With renewed concern, Mishima looks at the small mouse and its mask before asking, “Are you someone’s pet or familiar? I don’t imagine they would be very happy to find you missing.”

The mouse shakes its head. Surprised by the answer, Mishima is about to ask how the mouse had acquired its mask without an owner when he hears a loud bell begin to ring. 

Startled, Mishima quickly takes out his phone, still carefully keeping the mouse balanced in his other hand. Looking at the time, Mishima lets out a small cry of dismay.

“I'm late!” Panicking, he rushes to his classroom as he tries not to lose his companion on his hand. “I can help you find somewhere to go later,” he breathlessly tells the mouse, “But for now I hope you don't mind sticking with me till the end of school. I promise I'll help you once classes are done.”

Before the mouse has a chance to reply, Mishima reaches his classroom and finds his desk. Putting his bag down, he carefully checks to make sure no one is looking as he sets the mouse down inside. He had seen Kurusu do it with Morgana and nobody had ever dared to say anything about it, and while Mishima doesn't have the same blatant disregard for the rules, he is hoping that his new friend's small size will help him stay hidden.

After making sure the mouse is comfortable, Mishima turns his attention back to the front of the room just as their teacher begins roll call. When Kawakami calls out Kurusu’s name and nobody responds, Mishima finally realizes that he hadn’t seen the transfer student today. It’s unusual because Kurusu seems to be aspiring to be Mishima’s newest bully. Mishima’s day usually started with sneaking his way into class to avoid the most obvious route, where Kurusu is always waiting for him. Sometimes Kurusu would even call out his name in a friendly manner during break or after school, as if he wanted to start a conversation, but Mishima is never dumb enough to stop no matter how hopeful Kurusu sounds. He is sure Kurusu is just trying to lure him in, wanting payback for Mishima starting the rumors about him. Kurusu would even try to call out to him at lunch, but Mishima would never respond. He doesn’t want to have to deal with any more bullies, especially not when Kamoshida is finally gone.

But Morgana had been running around this morning, so Kurusu probably isn’t sick. That only brings up more questions about why he isn’t at school; despite the rumors and the whispering, Kurusu is usually diligent and had only been late on the day he first arrived.

Mishima is pulled out of his thoughts by a soft, scrambling noise emanating from his desk. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one else has noticed, Mishima subtly grabs his phone out of his pocket and types out a quick message.

Please don’t make too much noise until lunch. You’ll be able to move around then.

He quietly sets the phone inside his desk, and the noise dies down after a minute or so.

As class continues, the silence from his desk does as well. Slightly worried and wanting to make sure that the mouse is okay, Mishima carefully sets his hand inside his desk. He reaches around blindly for a moment until he feels soft, short fur against his fingertips.

Feeling the mouse jump slightly, Mishima gently runs his fingers along its back in apology. As his small friend begins to relax again, Mishima continues the soothing motions. The soft, smooth feeling of the fur under his fingers and the gentle breathing motions of the mouse is nice and relaxing to feel as he continues to take notes for his class.

When lunch starts, Mishima withdraws his hand and finally gives in to the urge to check on his friend. The sight that greets him when he looks inside makes Mishima wish he has a camera on him. 

A small grey bundle is asleep on top of his phone. The mouse’s chest rising and falling in a peaceful pattern, eyes closed behind the tiny mask, and tail wrapped around its body makes for an adorable picture.

“What are you looking at?”

Mishima yelps in surprise at the voice directly next to his ear. Turning around quickly, Mishima is startled to see Ann, her long, blonde pigtails falling in front of her face as she peers inside Mishima’s desk. Before he has a chance to say anything, Ann lets out a loud squeal.

“Oh my god! He’s so cute!”

In the amount of time it takes to blink, Ann levels herself with his desk and looks inside. Ann’s loud exclamation wakes the mouse, and it sleepily regards Ann’s close face. 

Carefully, Ann offers her hand to the mouse. After a moment of deliberation, the mouse climbs onto her hand. Once she is sure it is settled, she stands up, careful not to jostle the mouse as she moves, and looks down at it with a huge grin. She starts to fire off questions quicker than Mishima can answer.

“Where did you find him? What’s his name? Have you been hiding him in your desk all day?”

Mishima interrupts. “How do you know it’s a boy?”

Ann stares blankly at him for a few seconds, an inkling of panic in her eyes before she laughs flatly and replies, “Oh, hahaha. You know, it’s just a feeling.”

The mouse looks nervously between them as an awkward silence falls. Mishima, not knowing how to ask Ann about the obvious lie, turns his attention to the mouse and asks, “So, are you a boy?”

When the mouse nods Ann lifts her hands up quickly, almost knocking the poor thing off as she brings it up to her face. “See! I knew I was right.”

The mouse visibly grows more uncomfortable, and Mishima is about to ask for him back when a heavy weight is slung over his shoulders, knocking him off balance. Another loud voice exclaims next to his ear. “Hey man, what’s up? Is that a mouse?”

Pushing Ryuji’s arm off with a roll of his eyes, Mishima holds his hand out to Ann—or rather, to her passenger—as he exasperatedly says, “Yes, it’s a mouse, but you guys are scaring him by being so loud. Please give him back to me.”

Ann sheepishly reaches out to do just that, but before their hands are close enough to touch the mouse jumps onto Mishima’s arm, quickly scrambling up and hiding inside his collar. Startled, Mishima attempts to soothe the small creature with gentle strokes down its back. It only takes a few moments of petting before the mouse relaxes, and Mishima smiles as he gets a small nuzzle in thanks, the thin whiskers tickling his cheek.

Still smiling, Mishima returns his attention to Ryuji and Ann, who are looking at him with amusement. Ryuji steps forward and brings his face uncomfortably close as he stares at the mouse. “Does the little guy have a name?”

Mishima blinks. “I don’t know. I haven’t asked him yet.”

With a grin, Ryuji reaches out to pet the small mouse. The mouse seems wary of the blonde boy, giving Ryuji what can only be called a dirty look as it backs away from Ryuji’s hand and hides inside Mishima’s collar. “Seems like he really likes you, huh?” Ryuji says, a laugh barely concealed in his voice.

“I hope so. He’s really friendly. I promised to help him find a home after class.” Mishima gives the mouse another rub.

Ann smiles as she leans forward to pet the mouse too. “I don’t know, maybe he’d like to stay with you. He seems to really like you.”

Although the thought pleases Mishima, he tries to tap down his hopeful feelings as he replies, “I still need to try.”

Ann hums thoughtfully before stepping away. “Okay! Well, let us know if you need any help, alright?”

Mishima nods, bidding them both goodbye as he sits back down at his desk. A quick glance at the clock tells him that he’s wasted more time than he realized. Gently grabbing the mouse and setting it down on his desk, Mishima takes what remains of his lunch out from his bag. The bread Mishima had given up this morning puts a sizable dent in how much he has left to eat today, but Mishima isn’t worried about it. Resolving to have an extra snack when he gets home, Mishima finishes unpacking his food. Picking out a small amount of rice, he sets it in front of the mouse. Covering it with his hand, Mishima carefully chants a spell. When he lifts his hand, the rice has changed into small nuts and grains.

The mouse lets out a happy squeak as it grabs one of the nuts and begins to chew happily. Mishima hasn’t had the chance to practice much transmutation spells, so he smiles in relief when he sees that the spell has worked. His smile grows wider at the cute sight of the mouse eating and clearly enjoying its food. After watching him eat for another minute or two, Mishima begins to eat the remains of his lunch as well.

When lunch is over Mishima tries his best to pay attention to the lessons, knowing they will be important for his homework. However, he finds his mind preoccupied with thoughts about the mouse in his desk and the upcoming search for a new home. At first the thoughts start out with methods to find an owner. He considers people he can ask that might want a pet. He even considers posting an ad online, but quickly shelves the idea, as it will be hard to tell who would be a good owner. Mishima will save that option for last.

Soon, his thoughts drift into daydreams. What would happen if they can’t find an owner? He doesn’t mind keeping the mouse himself, and he is sure that his mom won’t mind such a small pet. Maybe he can even ask it to be his familiar. At that thought, Mishima shakes his head; he is thinking too far ahead. First, he needs to try to find a home for the mouse. He can think about what to do with his small friend if he doesn’t find one.

A loud bell rings, marking the end of school, and Mishima quickly jumps up and packs his things. He puts the mouse back on his shoulder and heads out the door. It is a short journey back to his house, and before he knows it Mishima is greeting an empty house as he takes off his shoes. Dropping his bag next to his desk, Mishima lets the mouse climb down his arm and onto the desk as he sits down. As he pulls out his homework, he watches the mouse curiously look around.

Leaving the mouse alone for a minute to settle in, Mishima finishes setting up his study materials and grabs out his phone; he casually browses the internet for a few minutes before he needs to start working on his homework. As he scrolls through various sites and forums, Mishima is struck by an idea and looks at the masked mouse. Setting his phone in front of the mouse, he asks, “Can you type?”

When the mouse nods, Mishima smiles. “Okay, that makes things a lot easier.”

Now that they have a clear way to communicate, Mishima thinks about what to ask. Reaching a decision, he leans forward. “Ryuji is right. It’s kind of weird to just say ‘you’ all the time. Can you tell me your name?”

Mishima watches as the masked mouse climbs on top of his phone and begins to type. A few seconds later, he steps away and Mishima reads the results.

“So, your name is Joker?”

The mouse nods, letting out a pleased squeak at being addressed by his name. Smiling at Joker’s enthusiasm, Mishima glances at the papers in front of him. As much fun as it would be to ask Joker more questions, he doesn’t want to waste too much time. Finishing his homework early is a regular part of his day, and Mishima finds it easier to work right after school when the knowledge is still fresh in his mind. He also enjoys the time it leaves him to do what he wants for the rest of the night. 

With that thought, Mishima sighs slightly in disappointment as he feels his enthusiasm wane. “I should probably finish this, huh?”

When Joker nods in agreement, Mishima can’t help but let out a slightly-disappointed sigh. With no reason to put off his homework any longer, Mishima gets started. The knowledge that finishing early means he can spend more time with Joker spurs him on to work quickly.

Time passes quickly as he steadily works through every problem. After half an hour Mishima sighs in frustration, tapping his pen on the desk as he stares at the offending problem. If the magic circle in front of him is correct, it’s supposed to glow and turn gold upon finishing. But it continues to lie on the page with every attempt, black and unaffected. Scanning the circle over for what feels like the hundredth time, Mishima feels his frustration build up as he wonders what he is missing.

A small squeak and the feeling of tiny claws on his arm interrupt Mishima’s circular train of thoughts. Turning to look at Joker, Mishima sees that the mouse is trying to get his attention. As soon as Joker is sure Mishima is paying attention, he walks over to the circle. Mishima waits, watching as the mouse walks around it a few times.

When Joker stops walking, Mishima watches carefully as the mouse steps forward and points a small claw at one of the intersecting lines near the middle. Joker squeaks again after  
checking to see that Mishima is still looking, and uses his tail to point at one of the outlying letters along the rim. Mishima can only stare in puzzlement as he tries to figure out what the small mouse is telling him. A few more seconds pass before the pieces click together and Mishima gasps.

“Oh, you’re right! That rune is for warding, not transfiguration.” Joker lets out a pleased squeak as Mishima leans forward, erasing and retracing where needed. They both watch in satisfaction as the circle glows brightly before changing into a radiant, gold color. Mishima pets Joker as thanks and smiles. 

The two of them team up after that. Mishima continues to work on each circle, and if he runs into any problems they both look over his work for mistakes. If Joker finds one, he catches Mishima’s attention with a soft squeak and a pointed claw or tail to help guide him. This method quickly proves efficient, and before Mishima knows it, his homework is done for the night.

After putting away his work, Mishima takes Joker to the kitchen and fixes up a special snack as thanks for the help. The masked mouse seems to greatly enjoy the food as his cheeks puff out as he eats, and the cute sight makes Mishima smile again. As he continues to watch Joker fondly, Mishima suddenly realizes that he has smiled more today than he had in the past week. With that thought, he comes to the certain decision that he wants to Joker to stay.

He had been debating all day on what to do with the mouse, but within the time that they have spent together Mishima has grown very attached. It already feels like Joker has been with him forever, and Mishima can hardly bear the thought of having to say goodbye so soon.

With the decision firmly made in his mind, all that is left to do is to ask Joker. It doesn’t matter to him whether the mouse agrees to be his familiar or just wants to live the relaxed life a house pet, just as long Joker agrees to stay.

Mishima has no idea how to get around to asking the mouse to stay, and it is only as he is lying down in his bed for the night, having spent the rest of the day debating on what to do, that Mishima decides the best thing to do is just to ask. He rolls over to face Joker, whom he has placed on top of his pillow, and looks through the mask and into its nearly-hidden eyes. Doing his best to speak honestly, he begins. “You know, today has been a lot of fun. I’m really happy I gave up my bread for you. But I want to ask…”

Here Mishima pauses, trying to find the right words as he continues to look at Joker, who has gone from a puzzled look to a confused head-tilt as he patiently waits for Mishima to finish.

“Will you be my partner?”

Joker seems startled, sitting up in surprise and staring incredulously at Mishima for several long minutes. As each second passes, Mishima feels his nerves grow. Just when he is about to take it back and tell Joker that he doesn’t need to answer, the mouse squeaks loudly while nodding his head quickly in clear, very enthusiastic agreement.

Feeling happiness and relief flood his chest, Mishima beams as the mouse scrambles over, stopping right in front of his face. Joker leans over and nuzzles Mishima’s face gently. Giggling at the light feeling of Joker’s whiskers on his face, Mishima lets the affectionate motion continue for a few more moments before asking, “So, I’m assuming I can take that as a ‘yes’ then?”

Joker squeaks happily and leans forward again. Expecting the feeling of more fur and whiskers on his face, Mishima is surprised when he instead feels Joker’s cold nose and the light feeling of fur on his lips.

Before he has a chance to fully comprehend what’s happening, the feeling changes into a soft pair of lips against his own. Mishima’s eyes widen in surprise as the small grey mouse is replaced by a very distinct mop of curly, black hair and playful, dark eyes gazing back into his own.

With a startled yell Mishima jumps back, hitting his back against the wall as he takes in the sight of the lean transfer student on his bed.

"Kurusu!?" Mishima yells in surprise.

Kurusu looks down at himself, seemingly puzzled before speaking in a disappointed tone. "Tch, the spell wore off faster than I thought."

“But you—how? The mouse!?” Mishima feels light-headed as confusion and panic sets in, his mind racing with half-formed thoughts and ideas on how the infamous delinquent has appeared in his room.

With a smile, Kurusu waves his hand in a vague gesture over his body and says, “He’s right here.”

All the pieces click together: Morgana carrying Joker, Ann and Ryuji at lunch and their weird behavior—it even explains Joker’s knowledge of magic that Mishima originally chalked up to the mouse being a magical variant of its species. Feeling himself pale slightly, Mishima can only hear one thought echoing loudly in his head.

‘I’ve been carrying around the delinquent all day!?’

Before Mishima can finish gathering himself to ask any questions, the transfer student smiles teasingly. “As much as I’d love to lie here with you all night, I better leave before your parents get home.”

Too stunned by Kurusu’s words to reply, Mishima can only watch the other boy gracefully slide off his bed and walk to the window. A cool breeze sweeps across his room as the window opens, and Mishima finally finds his voice.

“Wait! How—why?” Mishima stammers, still too flustered to manage a complete sentence.

Kurusu turns around, and Mishima sees a flash of a cocky smile as the transfer student winks at him and says, “See you at school tomorrow, partner.”

Before Mishima can think of a reply, the transfer student jumps nimbly out the window and onto the roof. Mishima watches as Kurusu seems to easily blend into the shadows as he makes his way to the street with barely any noise.

Closing his window quickly, Mishima pulls his curtains shut and flops onto his bed, his mind still reeling. He doesn’t know if he is more embarrassed or angry about everything that has happened within the last few minutes—at the very least, he’s sure it’s one of the most embarrassing surprises of his life so far.

But still, Mishima thinks as he touches his lips, the biggest surprise of all is how much he liked the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this one day, the magic was fun to write, as was Mishima. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
